Burnt Into My Mind
by Koibito18
Summary: Imaizumi has to leave in a month and he tries to remember everything. M-RATED DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE


**Hi! Haha I can't seem to get this fandom out of my head lately! This is a little oneshot I came up with as I was waking up this morning! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own this anime**

**Warnings: M-RATED DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE **

"You know what, hotshot?" the redhead said, shifting uncomfortably under his lover's weight.

"Hmm?" The all-rounder grunted, still leaning on the smaller man.

"I've noticed that when you get angry or sad, you lean into the warmest thing you can find. Most of the time, it's me" Naruko stated.

Imaizumi sat up in a flash.

"I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

Imaizumi shook his head violently, tilting towards a patch of sunlight on the floor beside him.

"See?! You're doing it right now!" Naruko accused.

"So what if I like warm, comforting things when I'm not in a good mood?" Imaizumi grunted.

"It only bothers me when you don't tell me what's bugging you" Naruko told the black-haired man.

Imaizumi glared off in another direction.

"What's up, Shunsuke?"

"It's nothing"

"Liar"

Imaizumi sighed and looked turned back to Naruko. He stared into the maroon eyes for a split second before closing his own and leaning in for a quick kiss. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around his lover before pulling him down; they were now lying on the floor, so the redhead was lying on top of the all-rounder, being held down by a strong arm.

"I love you, you know that right?" the black-haired man asked.

"Yup and I love you too"

"I have to leave… at the end of this year… for college" Imaizumi hesitated while saying it.

"Yeah and?" Naruko asked.

"It's… in Italy"

Naruko's eyes widened a bit, that was a month away from now!

"Hotshot… why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did"

"I meant, like, earlier. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I just got the acceptance letter

Naruko sat up and moved to kiss his lover. After pulling away, he said "I guess that means we should savour these moments"

"Yes" The black-haired man grunted, leaning up to join his lips to his lover's.

They began their battle for dominance. Naruko gasped and Imaizumi took that as an invitation to flip their positions so he was on top. He shoved his tongue into the redhead's mouth and caressed the smaller's hips.

He began unbuttoning the sprinter's shirt while still kissing him. He pulled away only to leave butterfly kisses down the jaw and neck of his love. Naruko ran his fingers through the other's hair as his nipples got sucked on.

"Aa-h" He groaned.

"I love you" Imaizumi said in a sigh, warm air gently caressing Naruko's abdomen.

He traced his tongue down his love's stomach and down to lower regions, where the black-haired man slipped the jeans and boxers off of his lover, releasing the other's erection.

Naruko sat up quickly, because he had temporarily lost sight of Imaizumi, who had stood up, and gotten undressed. He leaned down and picked up the redhead bridal-style and threw him on the bed, before he got on his knees between the other's legs so he was towering above his love, savouring everything about that moment. The light pink tint on Shoukichi's cheeks, the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, and the way his sharp teeth were bared as they bit into his lip. Everything about that scene needed to be burnt into his mind.

After a few more seconds, Imaizumi suddenly leaned back down and joined his lips to his lover's again, their tongues rubbing each other as the black-haired man explored the other's mouth, rubbing his tongue over every spot. They parted; a string of saliva linked them until it broke quickly.

Imaizumi rummaged through his bedside drawer, getting a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with it and leaned down to suck on his lover's neck. He slowly pushed his finger into his love's tight entrance. He heard Naruko grunt above him and he went up for another kiss. He pushed another in and started scissoring in and out, rotating his fingers in the process. Naruko moaned into the kiss deeply with pleasure. The all-rounder added another finger and heard Naruko really groan in discomfort. He licked his lover's bottom lip attentively and continued moving his fingers. He leaned further down to suck on his lover's collarbone, earning a pleasured gasp in return.

He pulled his fingers out, Naruko groaning at the loss. He coated his erection in lube and lined himself up with the sprinter's entrance. He leaned down beside Naruko's ear and whispered "I love you" before pushing in, gasping at the heat. Naruko had a pained but pleasured expression on his face; Imaizumi burnt the image into his mind. Once he was fully sheathed, he awaited Naruko's approval to move. The sprinter nodded curtly before Imaizumi began thrusting. He moved his hips at an incredible rate.

"Faster!" Naruko moaned.

Imaizumi upped his pace and get more groans in return. He started going at different angles to find Naruko's sweet spot. The sprinter groaned loudly and the all-rounder knew he had hit what he was looking for. He trusted harder, making sure to hit that spot every time.

"Shunsuke….I'm close!" The sprinter moaned.

Imaizumi began pumping his lover's neglected cock. Naruko groaned the other's name loudly as he came, seed spurting all of their abdomens and Imaizumi's hand. Imaizumi thrust his hips a few more times before he came too.

He pulled out and collapsed beside his tired lover. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and kissed his temple before staring up at the ceiling.

"Hotshot, even when you leave, I'll still love you" Naruko mumbled as he fell asleep.

A few months later, Imaizumi sat at his desk in the college. He was in Sicily, Italy and he missed his lover. He wanted to touch him just once, but he couldn't. He smacked his head down on his desk, which was more assignments than desk and he pulled at his hair in frustration. All of a sudden, his computer tone began ringing. He stood up quickly and opened his laptop. He was met by the face of his love.

"Hey, Hotshot, what took you so long to pick up? Kakaka"

"Shoukichi…"

"Eh? What's the matter, Hotshot?"

"I miss you" Imaizumi's eyes slightly began to water but he blinked it away quickly.

"Hey hey it's okay. I miss you too but when you come back, we'll be together then, okay? So tough it out for now"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I still love you hotshot!"

"Okay. I love you too, you annoying brat" Imaizumi said playfully.

Naruko smiled into the computer camera. But what Imaizumi didn't see was that his love was clenching his fist under the desk, trying to hold himself together.

"I have to go, lots of assignments tonight. Talk to you next Tuesday! Love you Shoukichi!" Imaizumi said.

"Love you too" Naruko said before they both hung up.

Naruko flopped on his bed, squeezing a pillow that the all-rounder had previously slept on.

"I want you back"

**Hope you enjoyed it! I love this pair haha! Review or more of this fandom! No flames please! **


End file.
